chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Zay Escobar (Comic)
Zay Escobar, commonly abbreviated to''' ZE', is an ongoing web comic created by Mr.Zaya. Created back in 2013, It records the exploits and antics of the eponymous character, Zion "Zay" Escobar, and his two best friends Shabba Clay and Vic Shiggy. The series is set in fictional Jerston. Zay Escobar was born out of an inside joke and over time the comic would begin to take itself more seriously to the point where the universe they belong to is continuously being expanded upon to this day. Team Escobar, the collective name of ZE's writers, cite several other forms of media as inspiration for the comics which helped them shape it. The creator Mr.Zaya often refers to Cyanide and Happiness as well as South Park. Characters ''Main article: List of Zay Escobar Characters Zay Escobar Zay is the main character, the man with the plan, and the leader de facto of Escogang. He is the quarterback of the Darien Condors football team, and his love for sports is deep rooted. A passionate Packers fan made him what he is today. His two best friends are Shabba and Vic. Shabba Clay Shabba is Zay's right-hand man. He's made a great name for himself by always having a laid-back, cool disposition. He is another of the three central (Escogang) characters, however Shabba has switched roles between himself, Zay and Vic as an installment's primary focus. Vic Shiggy Vic Shiggy is what completes the Zay Escobar trio of main characters. He is the oldest brother of Varnius and Victoria, and although he should be a model for them, Vic finds himself in quagmires with Zay and Shabba both, usually unwittingly. Featured Comic 118: Enter the Void (Part 3) First Uploaded: October 17, 2017 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) You know Shabba had to do it to him ~ Mr.Zaya News *12/6/13- Sorry guys, Zay is on hiatus and I'm working on a big comic! See you soon! ~ BlurayOriginals *12/8/13- Sooner or later, I'll begin working on the Mr.Kehler comic; don't expect it SOON. ~ Mr.Zaya *12/8/13- I made the first comic since November 22. ~ Mr.Zaya *1/13/14- First comic in ages. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ BlurayOriginals *3/4/14- WHO WILL GET THE 50th COMIC!!!! ~ BlurayOriginals *5/20/14- Remember how Legion promised an Icey comic with effort May 11th yet he was able to put out 12464545 short strips? Yeah, what a liar. :) ~ BlurayOriginals *7/3/14- Two new comics expanding your way soon! *11/22/14- What he said!!! *11/28/14 -New Comic Scripts Coming Soon, Welcome Back Escogang! ~ Apollo *11/18/15- Whoa! Almost a year since the last news update! Wild. Regardless I'm here to apologize for the lack of ZE on yesterday (the second anniversary) as well as in general this year. Life has gotten a lot busier and my hands are full a lot of the time. Even so a new Zay Escobar will be coming your way within the next month! Believe it. Thank you for staying for so long. *7/19/16- I'm not back, but I'm here to confirm Zay Escobar has returned after it "ended". Don't expect any comics just yet, but comics are soon to come. Brainstorming is always the easy part.-Mr.Zaya *10/10/17- This shit is back for real. Deadass.-Mr.Zaya *10/18/17- Please acknowledge the website from now on.-Mr.Zaya Gallery Miscellaneous Drawings Escogang.png|Escogang as the NWA. Booberlands.png|Booberlands Zay's Boss Ass Boob Car.png|Zay's first expand dong Sp studio.jpg|Zay in South Park's artstyle. Sp studio(1).jpg|Shabba in South Park's art style. Sp Studio(5).jpg|Vic in South Park's art style. Sp studio(2).jpg|Holly in South Park's art style. Sp studio(4).jpg|Icey in South Park's art style. Sp studio(3).jpg|Yoyo in South Park's art style. Zay as mike.png|Zay as Mike ?????????????????? ZEX TRIED.png|Best art in the entire series, hands down. About to fap.png|GuTtA gO fAp Edgy avi.png|Xander 3: Wastelander Ayescoshabvicthur.png|this wasn't a joke Arthur's Mood Colors.png|Six different pictures displaying Arthur's hair when put under certain emotional situations Jonathan.png|jonathan the manchild. Shawba cley.png|A miiverse drawing made by some nucker Official Art Zaya Jaire.png|Jaire "Crispy Chicken" (Zay 1) Blu Paris Escobar.png|Paris Escobar (Blu 1) External Links *Zay Escobar Wiki *List of Zay Escobar Characters *Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2013/2014 *Zay Escobar Guest Archive 2013/2014 *Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2015 *Zay Escobar Creator Archive 2017 Category:Comics Category:Zay Escobar Category:Strong Language Category:NSFW